Regional News
This page contains the archived regional news of the DKOTI. The regional news board was added to the regional factbook on the 4th of March 2014 by the United States of Crucania during his second term as delegate as a way to keep member nations constantly updated on matters of regional importance. * There is an all time low for War & Conflict within the DKI! * The Republic of Sussia returns to Delegacy, begins work on needed changes to the DKI * Prime President Conwy-shire became Delegate, and there was much rejoicing * The Republic of Sussia became Delegate, and there was much rejoicing * The Holy Atheist Paradise of Markham and The Free Land of Edrapuria tie in the unofficial best speech of the week award * Speech of the week: Edrapuria * Nations very level on the poll, controversy over Bryndonesia's voters * Edrapuria takes a large early lead * The Poll for the Next President of the DKI is up * Candidates getting finalised for the presidential poll * Copious amounts of spam on the RMB annoys nations * Changes coming into play after successful meeting * Controversy over Probation Laws * Quail-umbria, YaAllah, and Bryndonesia are let back into the region under probation * Flood of puppets in the DKI creates a hassle * Arguments over the KaBing of nations not following the CDP * Current spam on the RMB about delegacy and endorsements * Quail-umbria announces his desire to step down as Delegate. Choose a successor wisely * The Dark Elf Oakley Mage Guild of Quail-umbria takes drastic measures to quell a possible poppycock coup * The Dark Elf Oakley Mage Guild of Quail-umbria is ousted by the infamous Conwy who promises a better future * The Dark Elf Oakley Mage Guild of Quail-umbria regains delegacy in a bid to halt wide-spread civil unrest * The United States of Crucania and friends relocate back to The Impure Lands, as the DKI falls into chaos * Controversy over smaller nations having a bigger say! * Shock and horror as The Twerking Society of Militaristic Sex Slaves becomes delegate * The United States of Crucania resigns from World Assembly and Presidency * Large opposition to The United States of Crucania as The Valinorean Host of Bryndonesia takes lead in second poll * Nuking or bombing any nation, including The Free Land of Edrapuria, has been outlawed * Presidential Election called, The United States of Crucania takes an early lead * Region in turmoil after strange creatures attack Edrapuria and surrounds * Christmas is retaken by The United Islamic States of YaAllah! Huzzah! * Region falls silent over the weekend period and continues the days of inactivity for many * Raid on the region of Christmas has been postponed, due to the ousting of raid leaders * The Valinorean Host of Bryndonesia ranks in the top 1% in the world for drug use! * Christmas is raided and taken over by a force led by The United Islamic States of YaAllah! * Cabinet reshuffle underway as The United States of Crucania prepares for a 3rd Term * The United States of Crucania returns to Presidency, as The Valinorean Host of Bryndonesia is ousted in a coup * Region in turmoil after wars ravage nations; Presidency changes hands without vote * Claims of conspiracy and assassination attempts sweep the nation, forcing nations to choose sides. * Arrival of The Dominion of The Reborn Horrorterrors brings progress to a halt under a tide of demonic threats * Sweeping changes as The Republic of Sussia is replaced by The United Socialist States of Educated Hypocrites * The Red-Haired Pirates of Marrow Wind defends against aggression * Ancient grudges break to new mutiny as The Republic of Sussia defends The Red-Haired Pirates of Marrow Wind against The United Islamic States of YaAllah, The Valinorean Host of Bryndonesia and The United States of Crucania * Deliberation's over the fate of The Red-Haired Pirates of Marrow Wind cover the RMB, with most sides advocating bad music to be played * The United States of Crucania prepares to step down after 7 day term, The Valinorean Host of Bryndonesia to be sworn in * The Valinorean Host of Bryndonesia wins Presidential election with a decisive result * Regional wiki reaches all time high in activity, with new pages being set up detailing the history of the DKI and its residents * The Valinorean Host of Bryndonesia pulls out in front of The Republic of Sussia on the second day of the election, now clear favourite to become next President * Chronicler, The United Socialist Paradise of Smiths Hill, revealed to be time-traveling mystic * The current election looks to be a close one, with The Valinorean Host of Bryndonesia and The Republic of Sussia fighting it out for Presidency * Presidential voting is now in progress, Cast your vote and pave the way for democracy! * Outrage and riots as people debate over The Pirate Republic of Marrow Wind's duplicates * All nations are required not use the word "to" in conversation * The United Socialist Impure Lands begins merger with the DKI, as two of its most active join region * The Holy Inquisitorial Union of Rukiah, former leader of The Impure Lands, becomes Vice President * A new Presidential Voting System is now being rolled out and should be in use soon * The Holy Inquisitorial Union of Rukiah, former leader of The Impure Lands, becomes Vice President * NationStates meeting goes ahead in B4, heralded as a success by many * The use of links in the message boards has been outlawed, due to large opposition to spam * The United States of Crucania takes Presidency from The Pirate Republic of Marrow Wind; Promises Change for the DKI